This invention relates to a carrier granule containing an organosilane compound. The carrier granule can be used in detergent compositions which are intended for use on hard, i.e. metallic and vitreous surfaces. The inclusion of the hereindescribed organosilane compound in the carrier granule assures its stability when added to compositions which contain moisture and have a high pH and/or electrolyte content.
Copendng commonly assigned Patent Applications entitled "Organosilane-Containing Detergent Composition" and "Organosilane-Containing Anionic Detergent Composition" by David C. Heckert and David M. Watt, Jr., U.S. Ser. No. 570,534, filed Apr. 22, 1975, and U.S. Ser. No. 570,533 filedApr. 22, 1975 respectively disclose detergent compositions containing an organosilane compound. The organosilane compound is included in the detergent compositions for its soil release benefits. That is, when hard surfaces are washed with such a detergent composition, a thin polymeric layer of the organosilane compound is deposited on said surfaces. When the surfaces are thereafter soiled, the soil adheres less tenaciously to the surface as a result of this polymeric coating.
Detergent compositions normally contain water and have a relatively high pH, i.e. above pH 7. Unfortunately, such conditions affect the efficacy of the organosilane compound for its intended function; that is, the organosilane compound is likely to excessively polymerize prematurely. As a result of this, the polymerized organosilane compound is not as efficient as the unpolymerized organosilane or its oligomer in properly depositing itself upon subsequently washed hard surfaces.
It has now been found that the organosilane compounds can be made more stable in a detergent composition context by forming a carrier granule containing said organosilane.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method whereby an organosilane compound can be included in a detergent composition for prolonged time intervals without the organosilane compound being significantly altered in form.
It is another object of this invention to provide a carrier granule containing an organosilane compound and a nonionic material.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a detergent composition containing an organosilane in a form which can withstand moisture and high alkalinity and/or electrolytes.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein, all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.